


Writer's block

by cosmic_child



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Falling In Love, Fantasy, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_child/pseuds/cosmic_child
Summary: Inoo Kei wrote several fantasy novels and is one of the youngest succesful authors in Japan. Now he was told to write a love story, but how does one write a love story, when they have absolutely no experience with love?





	1. The perfect hero

 

For Inoo Kei it was always important that his first sentence is perfect, the first sentence of his new novel, shall pull the reader within the book and don’t let go until they reached the last page.

So, he was sitting in his bed, a writing block on his legs and in his right hand his favorite pen. Inoo always wrote on paper first and later typed everything chapter for chapter in his computer.

“Chapter 1” was everything he managed to write though.

High concentrated, he chewed on the end of his pen, with closed eyes, saw the words, which he wants to write form a story in his head.

A love story it will be, not his decision, the one of his publishing company.

_How does one write a love story, when they have absolutely no experience with love?_

If someone describes Inoo, many say: “With 26 he’s already a successful author of many fantasy and crime novels!”

Others, mainly family and close friends say: “He’s already 26 and still has no girlfriend.” It’s frustrating, Inoo is frustrated and in this kind of condition he won’t be able to write a catching first sentence.

That’s why he decided to think about the characters first, a boy and a girl, logically. For Inoo not really logic, he never was really interested in girls, but he had to write, what his publishing company expect from him.

One of Inoos favorite sounds were produced when the pen stroke over the paper as the picture, which Inoo had as the dream prince in his mind, was written down for the first time: “The first time she saw him, felt like an electric shock streaming through her veins. She felt absorbed by the deep brown eyes, almost black, by his smile and the way he strokes through his light brown hairs when he’s talking with her. His name is…” Inoo stopped writing, how should he name him? He looked around, his room is full with books, in shelves and on the ground. His own works, many of his favorite authors and the one he bought but still didn’t read yet.

On his desk, even on his floor were lying old food boxes and the curtains were closed. He doesn’t want to see the sunny weather when he knows he has no time to leave his apartment.

Inoos eyes caught some few kanji characters from the books around him and with them he tried to create a name for his hero:

He decided for the kanjis: 有, a, which means possesses, 岡 oka, mount. _Arioka, that will be the family name._ Inoo thought and wrote it on his writing block.

And now the name, 大 dai for big and 貴 ki for precious.

Arioka Daiki, especially precious, that is a perfect name for a dream prince, right?

“His name is Arioka Daiki and even his voice managed to steel the words out of her mouth, confused her mind, literally made a complete mess out of her.”

The young author stopped writing and closed his eyes, the face he just described, the face of _her_ dream prince, of his dream prince appeared clearly in his mind, but Inoo didn’t find him yet and slowly he believes he never will.

To be not openly gay doesn’t make it easier, so with a big sigh he looked at the watch on his wrist: 9:56pm.

“He will start working in 4 minutes…” Inoo murmured to himself. Stood up, took his things and leaved his lonely apartment, with the notebook in his bag.

 

 

 

The people working _there_ all know Inoo, because their best employee is his best friend.

“Visiting Yama-chan?” One of the employee asked when Inoo came in.

Music was played, it was dark and colorful lights were the only resource for being able to see something. The scent of alcohol and cigarettes made the air thick and Inoo feeling dizzy, every time he was here.

“Yes.”

“He’s working already. Just take a seat and enjoy the show.” The guy said with a cheeky grin. Inoos cheeks heated up, made him looking to the ground when he was searching for a place from where he could watch his friend doing his job, stripping.

Yamada Ryosuke was Inoos friend since they were children, it began at High school when their thoughts of life grew into different directions.

When Inoo was reading the whole weekends, Yamada visited parties and had one one night stand after another.

That was no reason for ending the friendship though, it’s the opposite, without Yamada Inoo had never send his first manuscript to a publish house and without Inoo forcing Yamada to study for his exams Yamada would maybe be still a high school student.

But even with a high school graduation he decided to become what he’s now: a damn hot dancer who’s tearing his clothes apart to show his also hot body.

Inoos eyes searched the little stage Yamada was dancing on, a lot of guys around him, screaming, some even whistling when Yamada rotate his hips while taking his white shirt off.

It didn’t seem to be Yamada moving his body to the music, it was more like the music was adjusting to his dancing.

He was good, no questions and sometimes Inoo had to remind himself that this is his childhood friend up there and not someone he would like to sleep with, such thoughts are totally wrong.

 

“How is it going with your new master piece?” Yamada asked Inoo on their way home, walking together since their apartments are next to each other.

A big sigh leaved Inoos mouth when he heard that question and he kicked some leaves out of his way. It was autumn but the temperature wasn’t cold so being out at night is no problem.

“I don’t even have a plot, everything I have is the male main character.”

“Let me see!”

Before Inoo could realize what his best friend is doing, said one had his writing block in his hands already.

“Give it back!”

“No, you always tell me you want to find your _dream prince_ finally, but never told me how you imagined him.” Yamada teased him, while holding the writing block out of Inoo’s space.

“And why do you think the character I have written is how I imagine him?”

“Because I know you. And now let me read: electric shock, deep brown eyes, absorbed by eyes and smile…voice…complete mess.” Yamada read quietly and then gave it back to Inoo.

“Now I know why you never had a boyfriend. You’re living in a dream world.”

“Like I said it’s only for the novel, in novel the guys are always this perfect.”

“The ones in your other books didn’t sound that special though.”

“Because those were fantasy books, fantasy books for guys, they only care about the women in there.” It wasn’t possible to not hear how unpleased Inoo was with this kind of conversation, so Yamada decided to change the topic.

“Today a customer asked me if he could take a picture of my feet.”

“No way, really?” Inoo likes to hear the strange stories Yamada tells of his work, it shows him a kind of different world with many different people, and that’s something important for an author.

“Yes.”

“And?”

“Nothing. He wanted to give me a lot of money, but the thought that someone is cumming over a picture of my feet…”

“Why are you still working there?” Inoo asked, because he couldn’t understand. When someone from the publishing house he’s working for asking for a picture like that…no for a picture in general, he would quit immediately.

“It’s fun, dancing, being admired and with that job it’s easy to find a new _distraction_.” Distraction, that’s how Yamada called his one night stands always, but he never told Inoo from what he wants to be distracted and after hundred times of asking without getting a clear answer, he gave up on finding out.

 

Back home, Inoo let himself fall onto his bed, his eyelids felt heavy but he didn’t go sleep yet. First, he took his writing block and read everything he wrote so far.

The picture of Arioka Daiki clearly in his mind, a cute face with strong eyes. Of course, he knew that Yamada was right, his standards are way too high, but until he was told to write a love story he didn’t really cared for finding the big love.

_How does one write a love story, when they have absolutely no experience with love?_

Inoo put his writing block under his pillow, got rid of his clothes, locked his door, turned the light off and then went to sleep, since it was almost 4 am.

 

The night was short and dreamless. It sounded a bit like a cliché but Inoo was sitting in one of his favorite cafes now, on the table in front of him his writing block and a strong coffee against the fatigue.

“Sitting on a new masterpiece?” The sudden appeared voice belongs to Okamoto Keito, one of the employee of the café, Inoo and him became friends, since this is almost like a second home for the young author.

“Masterpiece? Funny, Yama-chan said the same.” Without noticing what those words did to Keito, he took a sip of his coffee while staring at the paper.

“He did…” murmured Keito.

“Yes, but I’m afraid this time there will be no masterpiece. I was told to write a love story, for gaining more female readers, but…when it’s about love I’m a big failure.”

Keito decided to give Inoo a cookie: “It will raise up your mood.” He said with a smile and then went back to work.

Next step would be thinking about the girl, what does she look like, is she shy and kind, or direct and brave…how are girls? And what will the plot be? Unrequited love? Forbidden love?

Inoo has absolutely no idea, more and more frustration is building up in him, so much that not even the cookie could help.

With his favorite pen, he wrote under the description of Arioka Daiki: _Plot?_ And drew a circle around it. Because the young author was too busy to stare at his almost perfectly drawn circle, he didn’t hear the door bell, ringing when a customer was entering, he also didn’t hear the sound of footsteps, coming closer to him, only when a shadow was thrown over his writing block, Inoo looked up.

“Hello, are you the author Inoo Kei?” _What a nice voice_. Inoo thought and closed his eyes a bit, he couldn’t really see the face of the stranger, the sun was shining in his face and blended him.

“Yes, I am.” A shy answer, he’s always shy when it’s about him being _the author,_ being recognized and getting attention, it’s something he’ll never be used to.

“I don’t want to disturb you, but can I sit here?” Could he say no without sounding mean? Because he didn’t really understand why the stranger wants to sit here, there are so many free chairs in the café…

“S-Sure.” Was everything Inoo said at the end.

“Thank you so much, I won’t distract you from your work, I promise!” The stranger put his hand on the table and sat down in front of Inoo.

 _That’s not possible._ Finally, the young author could see the face of the man. Dark absorbing eyes, light brown hairs and a beautiful smile. This is the face he had imagined so often, as the perfect prince. Inoo couldn’t stop looking at him, at his fantasy, but a fantasy wouldn’t appear in the real life, what’s that? Is he dreaming?

“By the way, my name is Arioka Daiki.”

_THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hallucinations

 

Inoo totally forget about the purpose why he’s here, to write on his story, thinking about a plot, and only because this guy sits here.

A guy that exactly looks how the young author imagined his hero, he even has the same name. Are such coincidences even possible?

Arioka Daiki was watching Inoo without saying a word, arms crossed lying on the table and the author was never as confused as now.

“I’ll go to the toilet.” Inoo excused himself and stood up. When he was out of Arioka’s eyes and ears, he called his friend Yamada with shaking fingers.

After few seconds, which felt like an eternity to Inoo, the dancer picked up and said with a gloomy voice: “Inoo how many times do I have to tell you; I’m working at night so let me sleep.”

“I’m sorry but it’s an emergency.” he whispered.

„Eh what happened?”

“I think I went crazy. I think I started hallucinating.” Carefully I was looking back to _him_ , he’s just sitting on the table, almost staring out of the window, kind of like a doll. Stiff, with no emotions in his face.

“Just woke up. Don’t understand the strange Kei-chan language yet.” Yamada yawned.

“Arioka Daiki is here.” _That’s clearly enough, right?_

“Who?”

“The character of my new novel, it’s like he became alive.” Yamada didn’t say anything. First Inoo thought he’s just as surprised as him, but then his best friend hung up suddenly and seconds later the author got a message on LINE: “Let me sleep.”

Inoo sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. With small steps, he went back to his table and sat down again.

“You’re back.” Arioka Daiki said with a little smile. Inoo didn’t say anything, just nodded and then took his pen.

He drew little faces on his paper, a star there, a smiley there, and some letters that don’t make any sense, how should he concentrate when the hero is sitting right in front him?

Did he really start hallucinating? Is this a symptom of a burn out? There’s something strange about that man, the way he looks and how stiff he sits on his chair. So stiff, it almost looks like he isn’t breathing.

But even though Inoo is an author, he couldn’t imagine that his phantasy is so strong to see something unrealistic so realistic.

He didn’t dare to look up from his notes, maybe it will fade away when he doesn’t look at it, at him. Maybe it will turn into smoke and disappear in the air, like a dream becomes unclear when you slowly start to wake up.

“I’m really here you know.” Suddenly Ariokas voice sounded more serious than before. His eyes seemed to look right into Inoos soul and made him shiver. What is this guy talking about?

“I’m talking about the fact that _I am Arioka Daiki._

“You mean the…” The author tipped demonstratively on his writing block and waited for clear answer.

“Yes. I noticed your struggle with writing _my story,_ so I came out to help you.”

“C-came out?”

“Yes.” No words could describe the feelings Inoo had when he heard those words. Does this mean the one sitting in front of him is _Arioka Daiki, the Arioka Daiki of his unwritten novel?_ It sounds so ridiculous, but at the same time logical. He has those eyes, those hairs, the name.

Secretly Inoo pinched himself for getting sure that this isn’t a dream and it wasn’t.

“But how?” That’s the first question everyone would ask, right? Something like that isn’t biologically, physically or chemically possible.

Inoo was sure he started to hallucinate, that everything he sees and hears from him is just in his imagination.

“You’re not hallucinating. Look I can touch you.” Arioka said and took his hand. _How does he know what I think?_

“Because I was born from your mind and thoughts, I can read everything that has to do with me.”

“So you can read my mind?”

“Yes, but like I said only the things which has to do with me.”

 

“Stop following me.” After listening to Arioka, Inoo decided to leave the café as fast as possible. He hoped that the guy would just disappear but he didn’t.

“I can’t. You made me, there’s no other place I can be except next to you.” The author couldn’t deny that it was kind of difficult to show his came-to-life-character the cold shoulder, because in Inoo’s eyes he was just perfect.

Arioka talked about things like: _finding a plot, give him a cute girl, helping Inoo to understand love better_.

“Listen, I don’t need your help. How could you help me in the first place? You’re not even alive. You don’t know nothing about life and about me.” Inoo said, when they arrived at his apartment.

“So please, could you just disappear out of my head?” With a big sigh, he opened his door and let himself drop onto his bed.

“I know everything you know.”

“Then you should know that finding me a cute girl is impossible.” Arioka Daiki didn’t really listen to the words of Inoo now, because he was too shocked about the condition of this apartment. His creator is so messy? Unbelievable! No wonder he can’t write anything with this kind of atmosphere around him.

“Get up!” he ordered the frustrated author now.

“Why?”

“We’ll clean your apartment.”

After a short discussion and a lot of _I don’t want to, just let me sleep, it will be messy tomorrow so why bother?_ The dream prince managed to pull Inoo out of his bed and make him clean his apartment. The food boxes and empty bottles landed in the trash, the books were sorted into the shelves and his manuscripts were put into folders.

Slowly you could see the floor again and the dust disappeared into the vacuum cleaner, from which Inoo forget he had one.

Arioka also pulled the curtains open and the sunlight gave the clean apartment a bright and friendly atmosphere, when they were finished they sat down on the floor and felt proud about what they did.

“So, that’s a place you can take a girl to!” Arioka Daiki said with a happy voice. _That’s why we used 3 hours to clean everything?!_

“Listen…Daiki?”

“You can call me what you want, you created me.”

“Okay…what I want to say is, I don’t like girls. I don’t fall in love with girls, I fall in love with guys.” Arioka’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, like he wants to say something but then his voice was stolen.

“Seems like you don’t know everything I know…”

“You mean falling in love with a man as a man works too?” Inoo had to grin when Arioka asked him that, like a little child who starts to discover everything this world has for us.

“Of course.”

“Then why don’t you write a love story between two guys, it would be easier for you, right?”

“I can’t. The publishing company I am working for want to have a _normal_ love story.” He couldn’t hide the frustration those words build up in him.

“Normal? So, love between two guys isn’t normal?” Arioka asked.

“Sadly, most don’t think of it as normal.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Because he noticed that this topic was upsetting his creator, Arioka stopped asking more questions, but came up with a lot of other ones.

They talked the whole night…no Arioka Daiki talked the whole night and Inoo was trying to keep his eyes open, but the created one had so many questions. _How did you become an author?_ _Why is my name Arioka Daiki? Why is my hair light brown and not black? Why do I have this mole here? Don’t you think I could be a little bit taller?_

Even though it was really exhausting to answer all those questions, Inoo took his notebook suddenly and changed something about the character description:

“(…)by his smile and the way he strokes through his ~~light~~ dark brown hairs when he’s talking with her.” Now he could see it with his own eyes and every little doubt about this whole situation disappeared. Right in front of his eyes, Ariokas hairs changed from light to dark brown, it was like magic, magic he did.

More than surprised he looked at his hand, at his pen. Then he tried something again. He took another pen and wrote: “Sometimes when she didn’t dare to look into Arioka Daikis eyes, she just stares at the black earring he has on his right ear.”

And from one second to another an earring appeared onto his ear. _So it’s not the pen._

“Woow I look so different.” Arioka screamed excited when he watched himself in the mirror now, standing in front of Inoos bed.

Even though it was 4 am already, Inoo decided to get some sleep and made himself comfortable in his bed.

“Could you go now? I have to sleep.”

“What do you mean? There’s no place I can go to.”

 _Of course he can’t._ What should he do with him?

“I’ll disappear after I helped you understanding love.”

“How do you want to help me? You don’t know what love is either.”

Suddenly Arioka was jumping on Inoos bed, his face close to his and those dark brown eyes staring at him, stealing his clear mind.

“I am the hero of this story. It’s my duty to make this into a happy end.”

Inoo gulped, it’s really not easy to stay realistic when your long-imagined dream prince is only a few inches away from your face.

“Okay, okay. Do what you want, but let me sleep.” he said, while pulling his blanket over his head. When Inoo thought, he could sleep in peace finally, he felt the poking of Arioka against his blanket.

“I’m tired too.” The dream prince whispered.

“Then sleep.”

“Where?”

“On the floor.”

“How mean.” With tired eyes Inoo looked into Ariokas pouting face and with a final sigh he made as much space as possible for him.

With a smile he took the offer of his creator and laid down next to him. Inoo felt the warmth Ariokas body gave him, making him forget that actually the guy sleeping next to him is not real and the author couldn’t deny that was the first ‘night’ since long where he had no problems with sleeping in peace.

 


	3. Finding the right inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't throw stones at me *hiding behind dream prince Daiki.  
> I didn't update this fanfiction for so long, even though it's my favorite fanfic by me.  
> I hope there are still some who wants to read this.

It felt unfamiliar but nice. A stranger who wasn’t a stranger lying next to the young author, making the morning less lonely than the others ever were.

Arioka Daiki was still sleeping, his breathing was slow and calm and gave the room an aura of peace.

Inoos eyes wandered over the smooth looking skin, the closed eyes with their long lashes and the half open lips. It could be so easy, touching him, making a dream come true, but somehow deep inside it felt just wrong for the author, to touch something that isn’t even human, something that he created.

While thinking about that, Inoo reminded himself to be careful with his thoughts about Arioka, since he can read the authors mind. So when he noticed that Arioka is beginning to wake up, Inoo started to sing his favorite song in his mind.

“Good morning.”

 

The good thing about being an author is you don’t have a fixed workplace. Sometimes Inoo just stays at home, sometimes he goes to the café with the cute and really nice employer Keito, sometimes to the park or even to the strip club where his best friend Yamada works.

And that’s exactly where Inoo and Arioka are going right now. Because they went to bad really late, it’s already afternoon and Inoo knew, Yamada is at his workplace already for preparing his evening show.

“Who are we meeting again?”

“My best friend since school time.” Arioka was walking behind Inoo like a small lovely puppy who wants to discover the wide world now.

At this time, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes is weak but still there, Yamadas coworkers were greeting Inoo and told him that his best friend isn’t here.

“What does that mean? Doesn’t he have to prepare for today’s show?”

“He has!” One coworker, Takaki Yuya, said, sounding a little annoyed. Suddenly Inoo was pulled away from Yuya from another coworker, Hikaru Yaotome. “Ryo had a bad day today, so he went back to _that_ _place_.”

With _that place_ , he meant the coffee shop. Inoo nodded and thanked for their help and left the club again.

"Where is your friend?" Daiki asked his creator.

"At the coffee shop where we met yesterday."

"Why is he there?"

"Maybe to drink coffee." Inoo answered lost in thoughts.

"When he's there for only drinking coffee, why does your face looks so worried?" It's a long story, too long for the short way they have to take, so Daiki only got the short version: “So my friend Yamada Ryosuke and the employee of the coffee shop Okamoto Keito used to be really good friends. One day Keito confessed to Ryosuke though and asked him to be his boyfriend but he was rejected…”

“When Ryosuke rejected him, why is he still going to the place Keito works?”

“That’s what I want to know too.” Inoo answered and opened the door of the coffee shop. They heard the bell ringing and making Keitos head turn to the door.

The author searched for his best friend to find him sitting in the last corner of the café, nipping on a hot latte macchiato and eyeing his former good friend.

“What are you doing here?” Yamada started coughing, after hearing Inoos voice so sudden, and put his coffee back on the table. Inoo and his following puppy sat down and waited for an answer.

“What do you mean? I work at nights. I need coffee.” Of course, Inoo couldn’t accept such kind of answer and went on with talking: “Then why come here? Don’t you think it’s painful for him to see the man who rejected him?” Ryosuke knew his friend was right, but he also knows that it’s way more complicated then Inoo believe it is.

At the other side of the coffee shop was a nervous employee, spilling hot coffee over his hands, screaming: “Ow!” and disappear at the toilet. Daiki was watching everything carefully without saying a word.

“By the way, Kei-chan. Who…?” Yamada pointed to the unknown face, making Inoo come closer to him. “That’s Arioka Daiki. I told you. He came out of my notebook or something.”

 _Great, he went crazy now._ Yamada thought pulling up an eyebrow when he took a sip from his already cold coffee.

“I know it’s hard to believe me, I couldn’t believe it myself first too, but I can proof it.” The author took out his notebook and said: “Daiki please look into Yamadas eyes.” Yamada sighed but looked back and waited for…whatever his friend wants to do. Inoo searched the part where he described Daikis eyes, score out the word ~~brown~~ and wrote blue over it. Of course, it caused Daikis eyes to change their color and Yamadas to open widely.

“His eyes changed, like a chameleon!”

“That’s because I wrote it. Everything I write about and has to do with him, really happens. I don’t know why, I can’t explain it myself but he said he won’t disappear, until he finished helping me.”

“Helping you with what?”

“To write that book. I don’t even have a plot, I have nothing!”

 

The three went back to Yamadas workplace, called “Body addiction” by the way, and shortly after arriving, the show started already.

Inoo felt like letting a child watching a porn video. Daikis eyes were shining with excitement as he saw the dancers taking off their clothes and rotating their hips to the music.

Inoo couldn’t watch that any longer and dragged his prince out of the strip club.

“In that place, it seemed really normal that men like men.”

“Yeah, it’s because we are in Shinjuku, the gay scene grew fast here.” _Not only the men in the strip club liked it._

“Did you forget? I can read your mind when it’s about me.” Daiki reminded him with a chuckle.

“Well you can’t deny that you liked it.”

“Jealous?” That question made Inoos ears getting hot, he turned his head away and said: “No.” with a shivering voice though.

“That’s good! Be jealous, remember that feeling you have right now and use it to write my love story.” Daiki jumped up and down and Inoo just listened to his, for him, senseless babbling about love.

After all the problem isn’t to describe the feelings someone feels when he’s in love, but to actually find a plot.

So many love stories were written already, everything is said and done. There’s just nothing to tell anymore.

“Instead of telling me to be jealous, you could try to be actually helpful and just tell me what kind of love story you want to have. Give me a plot.” The author said to Daiki, who sit down on a swing now with bright face.

“No.”

“No?”

“Yes? No. First, we will help your friend. Something went wrong between them. But they still love each other like crazy. I could see that.” Daiki stopped swinging and climbed up the slide now. Arrived at the top, Inoo asked. “Are you talking about Ryosuke and Okamoto?”

“Yes.”

“Yama-chan doesn’t like him like that. He bumped him.” Like a little child, Daiki slid down the slide with lifted arms and then answered: “Are you sure? You’re not good with reading the mood, right?” Inoo rolled his eyes. There’s no reason to get insulted by someone he created, someone who knows nothing about life. He turned away from the novel character, but just when he wanted to go, he heard a weird sound. _Grrr_

“Was that your stomach?” The author asked confused.

“I think so…” Daiki hold his hands over his belly and grinned.

“You have to eat?”

“Of course! I am human.”

“You’re not.”

“I am.”

“You are not! You are blue ink on white paper, paper that is in my bag and that is carried by me the whole day. Just ink on paper!” Without knowing why, Inoo suddenly screamed. The whole situation gives him head ache. He tried to accept it, to accept that his created character came to life, but it still sounds too surreal to be real.

The authors heart skipped a beat though when he saw the shocking looking face of Daiki, a shivering bottom lip, paired with wet eyes.

Inoo made him cry, he cried like a real human with real feelings.

“I’m sorry, sorry. Please stop crying. I’m just tired and confused and maybe hungry too. Let’s go grab something to eat okay?” Daiki took a big breath and nodded, they both were more than hungry and had to eat something.

“Do you want to eat outside or at home?”

“Home…”

“Okay.”

 

Inoo bought take away sushi, he didn’t had sushi for a long time now and he is sure Daiki will like it. When they arrived home, the author cleaned the area around his small table fast and then turned on the TV.

“Okay pour the soy sauce here then take some of the wasabi in the sauce and stir it until the wasabi dissolved. Then you take one of the sushi, dip it into the sauce, then in your mouth and say ‘Mhhhh so delicious!’, okay?” Daiki had to grin about how Inoo tried to make him feel better again. Even though he told the author that he knows everything what he knows, including how to eat sushi. The only thing he didn’t know was how Sushi actually taste like, until 3 seconds ago.

“Mhhhh so delicious!”

“That’s the reaction I wanted to have.” Inoo laughed and ate now too.

After they finished, Daiki cleaned the table and then sat down on Inoos bed.

“Let’s go to the coffee shop again tomorrow and speak with that Keito guy.” Inoo sighed and sat down too.

“What happened between them is not our business, we should stay out of it.”

“But it’s a good way to help you with the novel.” Daiki said.

“How? How is that helpful?”

“Helping two people in love is a good inspiration. Geez…are you the author or me?”  It’s better to stay quiet, Inoo knew and just watched quietly how Daiki grabbed one of his books and read the title, then opened it and read some passages.

Inoo couldn’t stop himself to look at Daiki again and imagine how would it be if he would be _real_. Born like everyone else and not created on a piece of paper…

“You wrote so many novels already, why is it so difficult to write my story?” The dream prince said in a tone that Inoo couldn’t overhear. He’s sad. Sad that he is someone with no background, no present, no future.

“Ok, let’s visit Keito tomorrow.”

 

_Why did I say this?_

 


	4. Is there something like too much popcorn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. A new chapter to this fanfiction. Even though it has subscriptions kudos I didn't keep writing. A lot of things happened, good ones and bad ones and now it all calmed down a little bit, so I could concentrate on writing again, finally.

Inoo doesn't want to know how much money he spent at this café already. It’s not like it’s cheap here… _he is making me poor._

“You are one of the most popular authors in Japan, aren’t you rich?” Daiki said while eating his triple chocolate muffin.

“Stop reading my mind!”

“Well you are rich, why are you living in that small apartment then?”

“Moving is too stressful. The money is lying on my bank account, untouched, until you came.”

“It’s only been two days, don’t be so greedy. Use the money for having fun, buy nice things, treat beautiful gir- …cute guys. Start living!”

“Did you finish your speech?” The writer asked sarcastically.

“Just for now.” Daiki smiled with chocolate all around his mouth, and exactly that chocolate made Inoo think about something.

“You know…you are not like I imagined you at all, like the dream prince in my novel should be. Your character is like a prince, strong, ready to die for the one he loves. But you are like a child.”

“It’s because you only described my looking and not my personality, so I…I behave like I want.” It was the princes’ idea to come here and spying on Okamoto Keito, but how should that help Inoo finding a plot and finally start to write this stupid novel?!

“Keitooooo.” Suddenly Daiki was calling Keito over, confusing the waiter.

“Eh…hey. Do we know each other?” Keito asked when he arrived at their table.

“No, but I’m a friend of Inoo and Yamada.” Inoo nodded apologetic. Should he stop Daiki? He could say something that makes Keito feel miserable, sad or even angry.

“Do you like watching movies?” Wow, that’s a question both of them would not have awaited now.

“Eh, yeah I like it.”

“Great! Let’s go watch a movie tonight, you me and Inoo.” Keito looked to the author now, but he didn’t show any reaction until Daiki pinched his leg under the table. The small pain made Inoo talk. “Yeah let’s go, you need to rest.” _Is that what you wanted me to say, Daiki?_ Inoo thought, knowing that the dream prince can read his mind.

_Yes, it is._

What was that? The author clearly heard Daikis voice in his head. It was a weird feeling and he couldn’t believe it.

_I…I can read your mind too?_

_Only if I want to though. And actually I can read your mind too even if it’s not about me, you just have to want it._ Daiki “answered” him.

“Sure, why not.” Keito said, disturbing the secret communication between them.

 

“Can you tell me what you’re exactly trying to achieve?” Inoo asked when he found himself in front of Yamadas apartment.

“Just play along.” Daiki said. He knocked on Yamadas door three times and waited. “Just a moment.” Inoo and Daiki could hear from inside and a few seconds after that the door opened.

“Oh, it’s just you. Could have stay without a shirt then.”

“You’re not working today, right?” Daiki asked Inoos school friend.

“Right.”

“So you can come with us to the cinema!”

“No. It’s one of those evenings where I can sleep and don’t have to work.” Inoo could have told Daiki from the beginning that there is no chance, that Yamada would come to the cinema with us tonight.

 _I think I get what you want to do, but that won’t work._ Inoo thought, knowing Daiki can hear him.

_Then help me._

Great. What could Inoo possibly say, so that Yamada comes with them.

“I-if you don’t come with us, then I will quit being an author.”

“What are you talking about.”

 _What are you doing? Why should that work?_ He heard Daiki complaining.

_Don’t worry, he’s the reason I got an author, he will feel responsible._

Yamada looked at them confusedly, trying to find out if Inoo is lying or not.

“Why is it so important that I come with you?” he asked now.

“Because I need that relaxing time with my best friend for breaking my writing blockade.” The author answered convincingly.

 _Wow you’re good._ Being praised by his creation was a weird feeling. _Of course, I’m good, I created you._

Suddenly Daiki started to laugh and surprised the two. Yamada decided to ignore him and just asked when the movie will start.

 

Daiki felt like he was visiting an amusement park. A lot of people, movie trailers played around him and the smell of popcorn and nachos with cheese, that was the moment when he really thought _It was a good idea to leave the sheet of paper._

Inoo was buying four movie tickets for an action movie. He didn’t know why, Daiki was treating him like a servant since he decided to do something for Ryosuke and Keito.

“I got the tickets.” The author told Daiki while waving with them. “I also got a message from Ryosuke, he should arrive soon.”

“Perfect! Then give me your money now and wait for Ryosuke at the entrance. Then go into the film with him already. I’ll come with Keito later.”

“Why should I give you my money?!” Inoo asked annoyed.

“Because I’m going to buy snacks of course. So come on, don’t be greedy.” Too tired of having empty discussions with him, Inoo gave his whole wallet and did as Daiki said.

Daiki could see how Ryosuke arrived and how he and Inoo were talking to each other while entering the movie hall.

“Hey, Arioka.” Just some seconds after Inoo and Ryosuke were out of sight, Keito arrived and for the first time Daiki saw him in normal and not work clothes. His dressing style was cool and totally fit to his appearance.

“Daiki is okay. Inoo is already in the hall, I want to buy some snacks. Can you help me carry them?”

“Sure.”

First Keito was confused why Daiki need help for carrying snacks but when he listened to Daikis order, he came to understand why.

“I’ll take 4 big sweet popcorns, 3 nachos with cheese, 500gramm of fruit gums. 6 of this chocolate bars and 4 cola. Please.”

At this evening Daiki should experience his first stomach ache.

 

Keito was concentrating on carrying all those snacks and drinks without dropping anything, while he was following Daiki to their seats.

The movie started already, the hall was dark and everyone quiet. It was impossible for Keito or Ryosuke to notice the other one.

“Are you crazy? How much did you buy?!” Inoo whispered loudly into Daikis ear when he let himself drop onto the chair next to the author.

“I know. I wanted to buy more, but you didn’t take enough money with you.” The author got his wallet back, completely empty though.

_Daiki: They didn’t notice each other exactly how I have planned it._

_Inoo: And what do you want to do know?_

_Daiki: After eating all the snacks, we two will leave. Just say you have to show me the toilet or something. Then the two will notice each other and have a cinema date!_

_Inoo: Wow, maybe it’s good you’re not helping me with writing that novel. That’s a horrible plan! One of them will leave the hall, or worse!_

_Daiki: Don’t say that. It’s a good plan!_

After 20 minutes, yes only 20 minutes, Daiki ate all the snacks he wanted to try and gave Inoo the sign to leave. First the author protested because he actually liked the movie they were watching, but after a few more pinches in his hip, he gave up and left the hall with the wannabe cupid.

“That’s not gonna work.”

Of course the author was right, because just 5 minutes later Keito and Ryosuke were running out of the movie hall, looking more than surprised and frustrated. Daiki took Inoos arm and pulled him behind the wall which leads to the toilet.

“What are you doing here?!” Keito almost screamed at Ryosuke.

“I could ask you the same! I’m here watching a movie with Inoo and his friend Daiki.” He answered, not really quieter than Keito.

“What…But they asked me if I want to watch a movie with them.” Inoo bit on his tongue when he heard Keito saying that.

_I told you it’s a stupid idea. At the end they will be just angry at us AND each other._

Daiki didn’t answer anything.

They were standing behind that wall, listening to Ryosuke and Keito, while staring at each other.

“Seems like they wanted to help us.” Ryosuke realized and Inoo could hear the little smile he is showing now. “But they don’t know the whole story.”

“You mean the part where you broke up with me?” Keito asked sarcastically.

 _Broke up?! I didn’t know they were a couple!_ Inoo thought with wide open mouth.

 _I knew there’s more behind all this thing._ Daiki grinned triumphantly.

“You wanted to change me.” The authors childhood friend defended himself.

“I just wanted you to quit your job! Why do you still wanted to strip for hundreds of strange men when you had a boyfriend?” The situation becomes more and more clearer to Inoo.

“Because I love to dance.”

“That’s not dancing! It’s selling your body!” Keito screamed now, making the people waiting at the snack bar looking at them.

“See, that’s why I broke up with you. If you can’t accept the way I am, then you don’t really love me!”

“Do you actually pretend to be stupid?! BECAUSE I love you, I want you to stop. BECAUSE I love you I want to be the only one that sees your body! Why can’t you understand me?!”

Ryosuke didn’t know any answer to that question, maybe because deep inside he could understand Keitos feelings.

“Let’s go to a better place for talking.” He suggested now.

“Okay…Sure.” Keito nodded and then they left the cinema, left Inoo and Daiki behind.

Just when they thought it’s safe to come back from the wall again, Inoo got a message on LINE: “We will talk about this!” Suddenly the author felt a cold shiver running down his back.

“Hey, we missed only 10 minutes of the movie, let’s go back and watch?” Daiki asked, but before Inoo could say he actually lost the mood, the prince was back inside already, so he just followed him.

 

“Oh my Inoo Kei, it hurts, it hurts so much!” Yes, instead of saying ‘Oh my God.’ Daiki was saying ‘Oh my Inoo Kei.’ and Inoo didn’t know what he should think of that.

“Make it stop, make it stop” Daiki was lying on Inoos bed rolling around like a cat in heat.

 An hour after they got home from the cinema Daiki suddenly had strong stomachache.

“It’s because you ate too many snacks!”

“Scolding me won’t help now. Please make it stop! I feel like dying.” Daiki begged his creator.

“How do you think should I make it stop?!”

“Just write down, Arioka Daiki has no stomachache anymore!” The prince was holding his stomach, rolling around and even crying.

“Ah, you’re right. I can do that.” Inoo was taking out his paper and pen and wrote down ‘Arioka Daiki has no stomachache again.’

“Finished.”

“It didn’t work! You have to sound more like an author maybe.” Daiki was still screaming out of pain. _More like an author?! I am an author!_ Inoo thought with shaking head, and wrote down again, this time “more like an author”: ‘The pain Arioka Daiki was feeling, was indescribable, he wished it to stop and really suddenly the stomachache was gone.’

“Okay, is the pain gone?” The author asked now.

“Noooo.”

“Maybe it doesn’t work because the stomachache isn’t something I _gave_ you…?” Inoo thought loudly.

“Then just kill me, burn the paper, make me disappear, just make it stop!” Inoo was sure, Daiki is just really sensitive about a stomachache. He stood up, went to the kitchen and took a bowl.

“Here.” He gave the bowl his creation.

“What should I do with that?”

“Spy in it. Cough a few times and then spy all the candy into this bowl.”

 

It was a tough night, but they did it. After Daiki was throwing up, he felt better and finally fell asleep. Before that Inoo forced him to brush his teeth though.

Inoo washed the bowl, cleaned the apartment a little bit and then also went to his bed. Lying down next to him again.

_It’s not normal that it feels this good._

Inoo touched Daikis light brown hair, then his cheek and his lips. _Ah I should stop touching him._ With that thought, he turned around, so he would see only the darkness in his apartment. But right before the author closed his eyes, Daiki threw his arm around his body and pressed Inoo nearer to him.

“Thanks for taking care of me.” The prince said and buried his face in Inoos back. 

The ears of Inoo got more than hot, Daiki was still awake, so he felt the authors touches. _Please let him think it was a dream._ The author sent a little pray to the ceiling and in the next moment fell asleep.

 


	5. Love Sick

“Call him, call him” The whole morning Daiki was jumping up and down, begging Inoo to call Ryosuke and ask how it went with Keito yesterday. No sign left from the _horrible_ stomachache Daiki had last night.

“It’s too early. Sit down now and eat your breakfast.” To Inoos surprise, he listened and ate his omelet without any back talk.

“I have a wish.” Daiki said after half of his omelet were gone.

“What kind of wish?” The author asked while drinking his tea.

“Can you make a hero out of me? I mean not like superman or batman or something. I just want to be able to protect the one I love.”

“Those are deep words for someone who…for someone like you.” Inoo felt the hot tea running down inside his body, as he began to stare at the person sitting next to him.  He seems to be so real, but at the same time he’s so unreal.

What is he feeling? How much does he know about life? The author didn’t give him a past life or a future life, not even a present life. Or is this his present life and the story he will write for him his future?

A hero is what he wants to be, but is that something he can give him? What if Inoo never finds a plot and has to start from the very beginning? Throwing the paper away…will it make Daiki disappear?

_Ahh that’s too much for me._ Inoo can’t deny that he likes Daiki, he has a cheerful personality and a big helping syndrome as well, and his looking is absolutely perfect too!

The most exciting life Inoo ever had, were the ones he wrote down in his novels. But with Daiki being here his life seems like it could break out of the boredom.

“Well…I guess I’m just scared to…to disappear you know? Being just an idea that was deleted and forgotten again.” Daiki is scared. He likes to exist, he likes the life he is having right now, and he likes Inoo and to be erased by him…just thinking about something like that let his heart ache.

“That will never happen.” Inoo stroke through Daikis hair and gave him the warmest smile he could put on.

“I’ll make a hero out of you. I promise.” Suddenly the dream prince was hugging the author, whispering a quiet _thank you_ in Inoos ear. The hot air there made him blush though, so out of embarrassment he pushed Daiki away again.

“Okay, okay. Don’t worry. Actually, I came up with a story last night, I’m going to start to create your story today.”

An important and big promise Inoo was giving Daiki, but he will keep that promise, no matter what.

 

One day ago – Ryosuke and Keito

 

“Let’s go to a better place for talking.” He suggested now.

“Okay, sure.” Keito and Ryosuke left the cinema together, without thinking about Daiki and Inoo once. In both of their thoughts were only the words Keito just yelled out loud in the cinema: ‘Because I love you!’

It was the first time ever, that someone of them said those words, and Ryosuke could never have imagined, what a big impact those words could have on him.

They were driving to Keitos place, with Keitos car, no one dared to say a word. They arrived, Keito parked, pulled the key out, his seatbelt off and then turned to Ryosuke.

“Let’s talk here. Before we go into my apartment.” The keys felt cold in Keitos fingers, it calmed him down, and made him concentrate on the important things now.

“Okay…” Ryosuke said, not as confident as always. He was never good in talking about his feelings. What is he feeling for Keito? Ryosuke looked at him, at his face, his hairs, his eyes, at every little beauty mark. _He’s hot._ Yes, Keito is hot, but Ryosuke knows that there is more than just Keitos appearance that attracts him.

Why does he still go to this coffee shop? And only on those days were Keito is working? How could he answer to Keitos questions, if he couldn’t even answer his own ones?

“I’m sorry I screamed at you in the cinema”

_He’s sorry he told me he loves me._

“But I won’t apologize for what I told you there.”

_Oh, I was wrong._

“I think it’s enough with all the pain we caused each other. So, I’ll give you two opportunities. First one is that you stop coming to my work place.” That words ripped Ryosukes heart into thousand pieces.

“The other one is…” Ryosuke holds his breath, getting ready for the apocalypse, getting ready for never seeing Keito again.

_Say it, I’m ready._

“Live with me.” Keitos heart was beating strongly against his chest, scared of the answer Ryosuke will give him. Scared of what the future will bring. A future without the one he loves, loves with all his heart, would be a dark and lonely future.

“Live with me and become only mine.” The time until Ryosuke finally answered him, felt like years pulling on Keitos nerves.

“Okay.”

 

Back to Inoo and Daiki

 

“You know it doesn’t help me when you cling on me like a snail on a wall.” Since Inoo told Daiki he came up with an idea for Daikis story, said one couldn’t leave the author alone.

Inoo was sitting on his desk, his writing block in front of him, trying to get something on this paper, something that would give Daiki the story he deserved.

It was no lie when Inoo said he came up with an idea, but he’s scared. If he continues to write the story, what will happen to him, to Arioka Daiki, will he disappear? Will his behavior change?

_Wait, why am I scared? I wanted him to go away again…right?_

“You’re scared of what?” Shit, Inoo forgot that Daiki is able to read his mind when it’s about him.

“Scared, of not finishing this book until the deadline.”

Daiki wanted to say more but he was interrupted by a big _BOOM sound_ , coming from Ryosukes apartment.

“Oh my gosh, what was that?!” Inoo jumped up from his chair, run out of the apartment and to the apartment of his best friend.

“Yamada? Are you okay?” he screamed while knocking on the door almost violently.

“Chill, you break my door.” Ryosuke opened the almost demolished door. He wore an old white shirt and jogging pants, Inoo couldn’t oversee how empty the apartment seems to be and the moving cartons behind his best friend.

“What’s going on?” The author asked Yamada.

But his best friend was looking to the ground, getting red as he tried to find words to explain the situation, when in this moment, Keito came out of Ryosukes sleeping room, with a box in his hand.

“Where should I put these? Ah! Inoo and Daiki! Did you hear of it? Ryo-chan will move to me!”

“Ryo-chan?” Daiki said smiling.

“Move?” Inoo said quietly.

“That sounds amazing! So you two made up?!” Daiki screamed and jumped up and down.

“Yes, we did. I’m still angry at both of you though, you shouldn’t have interfered with my love life.” Ryosuke grabbed Daiki under his arm and destroyed his perfectly _written_ hairstyle.

“Ryo-chan stop, without them we wouldn’t together again!”

All of them were laughing happily, all of them, besides Inoo. Suddenly he felt something like a knife stabbing in his breast. A pain so big, he couldn’t hide it.

Inoo ran back to his apartment, throwing the door, just to let himself fall onto the cold and hard floor.

Those sudden news were too much for the young author, it surprised him, but since when did a surprise hurt so much?

While Inoo tried to hold back his tears which were making his eyes burn like fire, Daiki was knocking on the door. He tried to push it open but Inoos body was blocking the door.

“Hey, it’s me. Please let me in. I’m worried about you.”

Inoo had to think a little before deciding to let Daiki in. Slowly he stood up and with his arm sleeve he wished his tears away.

While gripping the doorknob, he breathed in heavily, but before opening the door he asked: “Are you alone?”

“Yes.”

As soon as Daiki closed the door, Inoo sat down on the floor again. He couldn’t explain why his legs felt like pudding und his chest so unbelievable heavy. He couldn’t.

Daiki didn’t say anything, instead, he sat down next to the author and took his hand in his own.

“Why did you not tell me?” Even though the prince was only whispering, his voice made Inoo feel a little better.

“Told you what?”

“That this would be painful for you.”

“Because I didn’t know.”

It was easy for Daiki to notice that no words could help Inoo now, so he remained quiet, stroking over Inoos hand with his thump, making sure the author knows he’s not alone.

_I’m here for you._

_-I know. Thank you. Daiki._

 

The next day when Yamada called Inoo to ask what happened, he told his best friend he suddenly felt sick and had to throw up.

The apartment next to the author was empty now. But not as empty as it felt in Inoos heart.

He couldn’t explain it to himself. He never saw Ryosuke as someone he would fall in love with, but it felt like the thing he read about in books for research reasons.

This thing about “being Lovesick”, the author didn’t like it at all. He wasn’t able to smile, to eat or to sleep. Everything seemed to be at the wrong place and without any sense.

The feeling of someone being more important to Ryosuke than him hit Inoo out of nowhere. But was it love?

“What are you thinking?” Daiki asked while putting a cup of tea on the small table next to Inoos bed. Inoo watched the steam leaving the cup and forming almost invisible pictures in the air.

“I guess about how time is changing my life.”

Daiki remained quiet.

“Everyone is leaving, I’ll be alone.”

“That’s not true. I won’t let you alone.”

“You will. Because it’s time to write your story and as soon as I start to write, you’ll change. Maybe even disappear. My manager wants it to be a love story. So, you’ll fall in love, fall in love and leave me for _her._ ” Daiki couldn’t say anything. It was like the sight of Inoo feeling so miserable, took his courage to speak up.

Suddenly the author finally left his bed and sit down in front of his desk. Opening his notebook, grapping his favorite pen and started to write.


End file.
